Over Anticipate
by daryldixonn
Summary: Bethyl AU: Daryl is the local mechanic who works on motorcycles while Beth is the youngest Greene daughter and a tech school graduate and now she's back for the summer to enjoy her family again and to work on the farm. (Beth/Daryl may get OOC at times. Strong Smut)
1. Chapter 1

Bethyl AU: Daryl is the local mechanic who works on motorcycles while Beth is the youngest Greene daughter and a tech school graduate and now she's back for the summer to enjoy her family again and to work on the farm. Beth has a boyfriend she's been dating for a few months named Zach.

A soft, cool breeze rolled through the Georgia country side. It would've been a normal night if there wasn't angry voices shredding the air. It was about nine o'clock at night and Beth and her boyfriend Zach were outside of Greene house shouting at each other.

"I can't fucking believe you would do this to me!" Zach yelled as he got closer to her face.

"Zach..." Beth said trying to look away from him, but he only got closer.

"You can't even explain yourself to me!" Zach shouted taking a step back as he ran his fingers through his hair angrily.

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to make sense of her words. "Zach I'm sorry, I don't know...I don't know what got into me. Jimmy was just right there and I was tired of-.." Beth attempted, but Zach cut her off. Beth crossed her arms and snapped her mouth shut, tears rolling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"Tired of what? Me!? You know what, fuck you Beth. I'm done with you!" Zach said still yelling. Zach's words had torn through Beth like a bullet and she was trying to grasp onto anything she could to make him stay.

"Babe, please don't go. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you!" Beth shouted to him pulling him back to her. Zach ripped his arm away from her grasp and looked at her disgustedly.

"Well, now Jimmy doesn't want you and neither do I. You're a fuckin' skank! You cheated on me with your ex-boyfriend! Were done." Zach spat as he turned to leave.

Beth stood there still crying, she knew she had lost him. She had really messed up. She cheated on Zach with Jimmy, well kind of.

Last week Beth had gone out to the stables to feed the horses and Jimmy had been there been there brushing them. It didn't matter to Hershel that Jimmy was Beth's ex-boyfriend, Jimmy was the best farm hand that Hershel had ever had. He needed help on the farm this year and Jimmy was definitely the one to help get stuff done.

Beth and Zach had been currently bickering and she was a mess when she went to the stables. Jimmy had been the only one there she could talk to. When Beth would tell him exactly why she was so upset, he took the opportunity to 'comfort her'. A hug went to kissing and as the kiss deepened it went to being partially undressed when Beth's senses kicked in and she stopped. They had almost had sex, but she stopped it from going that far.

Jimmy had asked her why she'd stopped and she explained that she had a boyfriend. Jimmy was furious with her when she told him about Zach and why he was the reason she was upset. Before Beth got the chance to explain herself any further, Jimmy angrily tore out of the barn and to the house. Jimmy quickly sought out Zach and told him everything. Not only did he tell him what happened, he lied and told Zach that they had had sex just to make things worse for Beth. No matter how many times Beth had tried to tell Zach that they didn't have sex, he didn't believe her. Now Beth was left standing in the middle of the yard feeling furious and empty at the same time.

Beth ran inside past Hershel, who was there wanting to comfort her, grabbed her keys to her truck and sped out of the driveway. Hershel walked out to the porch and watched her drive off, and just shook his head.

Beth drove to the town bar, Hatlin's, and decided to get drunk to forget what had just happened. She was barely 21 and she had only had about two shots of liquor in her life. The only other time she had attempted to drink was at her twenty-first birthday, which was a couple of months ago, when her sister Maggie and her fiancé Glenn had dared her to take two shots of Jägermeister.

She parked her truck and walked in. There was a few people at one table and a man at the bar, Beth walked up to the bar and sat next to him. She sat down with a huff and after a few moments, she looked over at him.

He had dark brown hair, it was long and straight with whips coming out at his neck. He had scruff on chin, smelt like cigarettes but also a musky scent almost woodsy. He was wearing a sleeveless plaid shirt and a leather jacket with black jeans and boots. Before she realized it, she was staring at him intensely.

The man turned and looked at her, "Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked in an on joyed tone as he took a large pull of the amber liquid he was holding.

"Uhm, nothin'." Beth said awkwardly as she turned and averted her gaze.

"What's a girl like yourself doin' at a bar anyways?" He asked looking into her big blue orbs.

"Am I not allowed to drink like you?" She asked sassily, turning back towards him.

"Are you old enough to, sweetheart?" He asked grumpily, talking another gulp.

"Yes. I'm twenty-one." Beth said confidently, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Well, you gonna get somthin'?" He asked. "Hell, I'll buy ya a drink."

He called the waiter over. "Shot of Jack for this honey." The man said banging the wood in front of her. The bartender nodded and started pouring her a drink.

"Wait, what's your name?" Beth asked the man as the waiter sat the drink in front of her.

"Daryl." He said, "What's your name, missy?"

"As in Daryl Dixon? Are you the town mechanic?" Beth asked as a tiny smile graced her lips.

"Uh, yes I am." Daryl said annoyed by her constant questions. "I believe I asked your name, sweetheart."

"Name's Beth. Beth Greene." She said smiling.

"Alright, Beth. Drink your drink." Daryl said as he took the last sip of his and ordered another.

Beth took a sip of the drink and made a face. Daryl smirked and started on his next drink.

"Are you sure you need another one of those? You're already shit faced." Beth pointed out as she downed her drink and flagged the bartender for another.

"Listen blondie, I don't need you tellin' me when I need to stop drinking." Daryl said rolling his eyes. "Drink up." He said as as she nodded and took another sip. Sooner or later, after several more drinks, Beth made it apparent to Daryl that she was drunk. She was extremely impaired.

"You know Mr. Dixon? I-I am very well prepared for you to make love to me." Beth breathed out drunkenly. She was pulling on his arm and she kept trying to grab his 'package',so to speak.

"Alright blondie, it's time to get you home." Daryl said rolling his eyes.

He should have known better than to give a 125 pound, twenty-one year old, lightweight drinker more than six or seven drinks, but he wasn't thinking. He figured that it was his fault, so he decided to deal with what he had done.

She attempted to grab 'him' again, but he grabbed her wrist when he felt her fingers brush his thigh.

"No I think your mistaken. Would ya stop tryin' to grab that?" Daryl grumbled, grabbing her small wrist once again as she tried to grab his bulge. He mumbled something under his breath, getting up to walk her outside to her truck. She stumbled up and held onto him for support. He helped her wobble outside and then realized, she can't drive. He's going to have to walk her home.

"Listen up, where you live?" He asked tapping his fingers on her cheek, trying to get her attention.

"Uhm I don't know..Greene Land?" She said, erupting into bubbly laughter.

"God damnit." Daryl mumbled to himself.

"C'mon. Where do you live, sweetheart? I'm tryin' to get you home." He asked picking her up bridal style. She just said a bunch of gibberish.

"Damn girl." He said to himself. "Come on. I guess we're going back to my place." He ordered as Beth kept making inaudible drunk sounds.

Daryl carried the small blonde until they finally arrived at a block of two story apartments and he stood her up so he could rest his arms. The apartments weren't the best looking, but they weren't in horrible shape. They were livable and in a semi good place in town. They arrived at the entrance and entered the building to climb the stairs. He picked her up once more and carried her up two flights of stairs. They made it to the apartment and he put her down so he could unlock the door. The way she kept hanging on him, it was getting hard for him to unlock the damn door. He finally snapped.

"God damn it, girl. Fuckin' knock it off." He snarled at her, he unlocked his apartment and Beth was no longer hanging on him. There were tears in her eyes and she was standing away from him.

"Good lord." Daryl said rolling his eyes. "Come 'ere."

Beth cautiously moved toward him and he led her into the small living space, there was a small kitchenette to the left, a couch with a small television set on the right, then when you looked to your far right there were two doors, both bedrooms, off of the living room. When Daryl closed the door and locked it. Beth turned and fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist with her head buried in his neck.

"Let's get you to bed." Daryl said pulling her off of him and leading her into his room.

It was clean and in Daryl's room there was a bed against the wall with a dark blue bed spread, a nightstand beside his bed with a lamp on it and some books. He had a bathroom to the left. Other than that, his room is pretty much just a plain room. There were clothes on the floor in front of his bed along with a few pairs of boots and three different crossbows against the wall and a loaded one wright next to his bed. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch, okay?" He said softly, pulling the covers over he small frame.

"Why?" Beth asked, still incredibly drunk.

"You just sleep here." He commanded, annoyed.

"No, please..- come here." Beth whined her words slurring.

"You're a mess." Daryl said shaking his head and walking into his living room to sleep on the couch. Beth passed out on the bed while Daryl stretched out on the couch and went to sleep in an instant.

Around six in the morning, Daryl woke up to choking sounds in the bathroom. 'Oh it's hitting her hard.' He thought. He got up hazily and went to see if she was okay, he walked into his room and into his bathroom to see that she was on her knees puking. Daryl groaned and knelt beside her and brushed her hair back from her face. She looked at him and moaned, before whipping her head back to the toilet to puke more,

"Where am I?" She asked, she was still a little drunk.

"My apartment. Do you remember me?" Daryl asked, hoping that she remembered him.

"Kinda. I just-" She cut herself off by vomiting into the toilet agin.

"God. You got fucked up." Daryl said almost smirking, causing Beth to grimace.

"Step off." Beth said annoyed. "I think I'm okay."

"You done throwing chunks or..?" Daryl said cautiously, "I don't want you to puke on my bed."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Beth said holding her head. Daryl noticed she has vomit down her shirt and her jean shorts didn't look to comfortable.

"Hey sweetheart? Can ya look up for a minute?" Daryl said getting her attention, "Do you wanna stay a while longer?" Daryl asked. He still felt bad for giving her drinks, but damn it wasn't really his fault was it? She took them, but that couldn't change that he felt like shit.

"I might have something for you to change into." Daryl said shyly, coaxing her into staying.

"No, no I'm alright. We just. Wait we didn't?" Beth asked, suddenly getting worried as assumptions popped into her head.

"We didn't what?" Daryl asked confused

"Did we have sex? Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm- what the hell is wrong with me!" Beth said panicking as she stood up.

"No! No. We didn't, you were just drunker than hell and I didn't know what to do about ya. You couldn't even speak. I would have taken ya home but I didn't where ya lived." Daryl explained calmly. Beth signed in relief and walked out of the bathroom Daryl followed her.

"You can stay if ya want. I mean it's fine. I can take you back to yer truck later and you can get home." Daryl said as she stood there shocked. He furrowed his brow in confusion at her rapid change in emotion. 'Yep, she was definitely smashed." Daryl thought.

"Oh my god. Daryl, I'm a horrible person." Beth said.

"Just calm down. Do you remember anythin' from last night?" Daryl asked as he looked through his drawer. He pulled out a button up red and blue plaid shirt and tossed it to her, "Here, put that on."

"I don't remember anything, I just I kinda remember you and then it's all black." Beth said taking her shirt off revealing her breasts, Daryl looked away, his cheeks burning at her indiscretion, then looked back when she had the plaid shirt on, it went down to her knees.

"I'm gonna take my pants off too, is that alright?" She asked all to innocently.

"Uhm yeah, whatever." Daryl said awkwardly. She slid them off and sat down on the bed, he went over and sat next to her. She looked over at him.

"Your names Daryl, right?" She asked batting her eyes at him.

"Uh, yeah." He replied looking away.

"Do you know mine?" She asked. "Beth Greene."

"Yeah, I remembered." He said smirking

"Can I lay down? I have a headache." She asked, rubbing her temples.

"Sure." He grumbled and started to get up.

"You don't have to leave." She said grabbing his shoulder, causing him to reflexively twitch away. Daryl groaned and looked at her funny.

"Keep me company?" Beth pleaded with a small pouty face.

"I don't know." Daryl said reluctantly.

"Please" Beth asked pulling him down to lie net to her. He didn't resist and and laid down next to her. She smiled and turned to face the wall and closed her eyes and they both fell asleep.

"Well, well, well." Daryl woke up to a voice saying. He opened his eyes and saw Merle, his brother. Merle was standing over his bed laughing.

"Just shut the hell up." Daryl growled at him, rubbing his eyes.

"You got some last night, didn't you baby brother?" He said still chucking.

"Stop." Daryl said "It ain't what it looks like."

"Whatever you say, lemme make you a deal. How 'bout I get some of that?" Merle said licking his lips and smiling.

"No. Go away, damn." Daryl grunted throwing a pillow at him. Beth rolled over and opened her eyes to see Merle standing there.

"Who is that?" Beth asked sleepily, looking over at Merle.

"My brother." Daryl said angrily darting his eyes at Merle letting him know he was pissed. Merle put his hands up and walked out of the room backwards, shutting the door.

"Dick." Daryl said under his breath.

Beth looked at the clock, it said 10:00 AM "Oh no. I gotta go. My daddy is probably really worried about me." Beth said getting up frantically. She started to undo buttons on the shirt, but Daryl stopped her.

"You can just keep it." He said, pulling his boots on.

"You sure?" She asked concerned.

"Yea I'm sure. You don't want that vomit stained shirt do you?" He grumbled, stretching.

"Well no...but-" Beth started, but Daryl put his hand up.

Daryl cut her off, "Just take my offer, 'kay?"

She accepted the offer and put her cut off jean shorts back on with her white converse shoes. She tucked in the plaid shirt and put her hair in a braid. Daryl grabbed his wallet and they were out the door. They walked back to the bar and exchanged goodbyes.

"Look I'm really sorry I kept offering you drinks." Daryl admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's not your fault. I kept taking them, it's my fault. I'm an adult and I need to take responsibility for my own actions" She said,

"Well I still feel like shit and I'm sorry." Daryl said softly earring an understanding smile from Beth.

"You said you work at the auto shop right?" She asked dropping the subject.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Maybe I will see ya around later." Beth said to him with a smile.

"Maybe." He said cranking up his motorcycle.

Beth walked to her truck and pulled her keys out of her pocket and got into the truck and cranked it up.

"What am I gonna tell my Daddy?" She asked herself. She was so ashamed of herself, she now has gone to a bar and gotten insanely drunk and she should thank god Daryl put up with her. Daryl bought her the drinks but it was her fault for accepting. She pulled out of the bar and drove home not ready to face her father...

* * *

This is my first AU! I hope its' alright!

Shoutout to my Beta BethylAddixon :) GO READ HER STORY EXPIRED LOVER:)

Please Read and Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all. I just wanted to discuss that this chapter is very short but the next one I promise you will be long :) I also wanted to say that for now "Visions" is on a hiatus because I am very stuck on what I want to do and frankly I'm having tons of fun writing this AU. ANOTHER THING, I want to give a Special thanks to My beta reader;bethyladdixon. Ya'll go read story, it's called expired lover! She has another called The Alley (now on hiatus), but that ones good too! LAST BUT NOT LEAST, **REVIEW.** Please **review** for me and feel free to give me **your opinions**, It **motivates** me to write faster and better. That means quicker updates for you guys! FYI even if you're not a member on here its no big deal because you can **review** as a guest!

I love you guys and stay awesome :)

* * *

Beth pulled up to the house and Maggie was outside on the porch. Beth assumed she was waiting for her and she was right. She parked her truck and slowly got out, not wanting to face her fuming sister. Maggie got up from the rocking chair and put her hands on her hips. Beth internally groaned, the last thing Beth wanted to do was get lectured by her big sister when she knew she had to face Daddy.

"What the hell?" Maggie asked in a stressed tone. Maggie really cared for her, but sometimes she was a little too over protective. Beth hated when Maggie took on motherly tendencies and lectured her like this.

"Maggie..." Beth sighed, but Maggie interrupted her. Beth crossed her arms and snapped her mouth shut. She might as well let Maggie say her piece, because if she didn't Maggie wouldn't shut her mouth long enough to let Beth speak.

"Listen, I understand what your goin' through, but you can't just run off like that. Do you know what Daddy thinks?" Maggie said, her eyebrows drawing together. Beth was relieved when Maggie's expression softened, she was more worried than angry.

"No you don't understand what I'm goin' through and he won't either, Maggie. I really don't want to face him right now." Beth replied, her voice quivering as she remembered the previous night. She was ashamed and she felt like she had disappointed Daddy beyond repair.

"Just...tell me what happened before you go in there." Maggie said in a soft tone as they sat down on the front steps.

"Well, I cheated on Zach with Jimmy. We didn't have sex, but we kissed and it got intense...really intense." Beth mumbled, Maggie's eyes widening.

"Go on." Maggie pushed, reaching for her hand.

"Well, Jimmy got mad and told Zach. Zach didn't take the news too well and we had a huge fight last night. He left, so I left. I went to...Hatlin's." Beth confessed.

"Aw, Beth..." Maggie whined in a disappointed tone.

"Well, I met this man there and he bought me drinks." Beth said, but Maggie quickly cut her off.

"Beth!" She squealed, assuming the worst. The first thing that popped into Maggie's mind was that this mystery gut had gotten Beth drunk and had had sex with her...or raped her.

"No. It's not what it seems. He bought me drinks and I was too drunk to get home so he let me stay at his place. I know, it sounds crazy but he was really nice and he took care of me!" Beth pressed, defending Daryl.

"Beth...you're sure? He didn't rape you?" Maggie asked, concerned.

"Maggie!" Beth snapped, she was on edge. "I'm not a little kid anymore I know what I'm doing and even if he did it was my fault! I chose to get drunk Maggie!"

"Okay, Beth...I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you." Maggie replied trying to calm her down. They heard the screen door open and Beth cringed as she heard Hershel's footsteps behind her.

"What on earth is going on here, girls?" Hershel snapped, eyeing the both of them.

"Nothing, Daddy." Maggie replied in a low tone.

"Beth, I need to speak to you. Now." He said giving her a 'you know you're in trouble' look. Beth got up and followed him back into the house with dread filled footsteps. Hershel sat down at the kitchen table and Beth sat across from him. She rested her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together and looked down.

"Beth..-" Hershel said calmly looking at her, but Beth cut him off.

"I'm a grown woman, Daddy. I'm twenty-one and I can go get a drink at the bar when I want to." Beth said calmly yet sternly.

"I know you're a grown woman and I know you can make your own decisions, but I don't like when you drink. Especially when you come home with different clothes on and you're hungover." Hershel said calmly.

"Look, it's not what it looks like Daddy." Beth argued. "I know I shouldn't have drank...that much, but I am an adult and I want to make my own choices. This is my problem, not yours." Beth said trying to keep calm.

"I didn't sleep with anybody either." She added awkwardly.

"Beth, what do you expect me to think?" Hershel said still thinking she was lying.

"Daddy, he offered to buy me a drink and I took the offer. I was too drunk to get myself home, so he took me back to his place. I got sick early this morning and made a mess of my clothes, that's why I have his clothes on. He let me keep them. Daddy, he's a very nice man." Beth said while also feeling a warm sensation in her stomach, she didn't really know why.

"Who is this 'he'?" Hershel asked, his forehead creasing.

"His name is Daryl, Daryl Dixon-" Beth started, but Hershel harshly cut her off.

"No, absolutely not. You're not hanging out with him." Hershel demanded sternly. Beth eyes widened and she suddenly felt the urge to defend Daryl.

"Daddy?!" Beth said angrily, standing up. "That's not fair, you don't even know who he is!"

"I know him and I know he's bad news. Don't talk to him. You're my daughter and you're not going to be seen with him." Hershel said angrily, laying his hands flat on the table.

"Daddy I'm living my life and you're not gonna tell me what to do! You're sure as hell not gonna tell me who I can and can't be seen with!" Beth said leaving the table and going up to her room and locking the door. Maggie heard the yelling and walked inside, cringing when she heard Beth's door slam.

"She's still such a teenager." Hershel said shaking his head.

"Daddy, I think she's just in a bad place right now." Maggie said as Glenn walked in and put his arms around Maggie.

"You and Glenn," Hershel said gesturing between the two, "I don't have any problems with. Why is it that my youngest daughter can't be like her sister?" Hershel said, rubbing his tired eyes. Maggie frowned and led Glenn out of the house, filling him in on what had just happened.

Beth locked her door and ran over to her soft, white queen size bed and pushed her face into many light blue pillows. She quickly sat up, even her pillows smelled like Zach. Beth looked around her childhood room and sighed. 'When did things get so complicated?' Beth thought. Beth's white walls were trimmed with light blue paint with matching night stands, a dresser and full length mirror. The bathroom was next to her dresser and on the other side was her closet.

Tears formed in her eyes when she started thinking about how she had treated Zach, it wasn't right. She should have known better. Jimmy had just been there at the right time and she couldn't control herself.

"I'm so stupid." She said to herself getting up to change her clothes.

She took her pants off and slipped into yoga shorts, put a pair of plain white socks and started to undo the top she had borrowed from...Daryl. She stopped and stood there for a moment before she closed her closet and went to her bed and slid under the covers. She brought the flannel up to her nose and inhaled. He smelled so woodsy and warm, she also smelled a hint of cinnamon. She kept the fabric to her nose and closed her eyes.

She couldn't get Daryl off of her mind. Why did Daddy not want her around him? What was he doing at the moment? Why was he at the bar? Why did he take her in and be nice to her last night? Why did he not take advantage of her? She had so many questions and none of them could really be answered without going to see him...She drifted into a dreamless sleep, the questions floating around in her mind.

Several hours later she woke up and rolled over to look at the clock, it was seven o'clock at night. 'I slept that long?' She thought. She got up and rubbed her eyes, unlocking her door and going downstairs. Hershel was already in bed and Maggie was in the living room with Glenn. Beth sauntered up to them, her body heavy from sleep.

"You slept long enough!" Maggie said laughing, "I left you some food in the fridge, just warm it up." Beth did as Maggie told her and sat down at the table and ate the leftovers.

She finished eating and not feeling any motivation for anything, she went back to her room and locked the door. She began writing songs about how she was feeling, that's what she always did when she was feeling some type of hate or anger or love. Pretty much any emotion you could think of.

She finished writing and laid back down on top of her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was around midnight and she couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. His gruff voice, long whispy hair, his hard blue eyes. The way he looked at her and his cocky (yet awkward) attitude now attracted her to the point where her stomach was starting to tie itself in knots. 'You barely know this guy.' Beth told herself, trying to shake the feelings. She then closed her eyes and her body went numb. Listing to music she drifted off once again, still wearing his plaid shirt.

* * *

**Please review :) Thanks again guys **


	3. Chapter 3

Beth woke up the next day to the sun shining through her curtains, her dreams the night before are flooded with Daryl, she barely knew him but she dreams of him in all sorts of ways which was sorta weird. She rubbed her eyes and popped out of bed, stretching. She glanced at the digital clock beside her bed and groaned, it was ten o'clock. 'I need to stop sleeping so much.' She thought with a sigh. Beth unlocked her door and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbed a bowl and poured herself some cereal and milk, eating in silence. She suspected Daddy was outside working, Glenn must be at work and Maggie working outside with Daddy.

She finished her cereal and put her dirty bowl in the sink before retreating back to her bedroom. Once Beth made it back to her room she closed the door and headed to the bathroom. She started the shower and waited for the water to warm up and get hot. She stripped down and tossed her dirty clothes on the floor, she pulled Daryl's flannel shirt over her head and gave it a quick glance before setting it carefully on her bed. She stared at the shirt before an idea popped into her mind.

"I'm gonna go see him...today." She aloud, grinning into the mirror. She took a deep breath and stepped into the shower, welcoming the warm spray to wash over her. She shampooed and conditioned her hair before washing her body. She felt so much better being clean.

Beth turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping s fluffy towel around her body and her hair. She adjusted the towel and strode out into the bedroom and over to her bed. She grabbed her phone, putting it on the dock and turning on some music. Beth turned on her heel and headed towards her closet to pick out an outfit. She settled on a white V-neck, her favorite pair of tight cutoffs and her grey Toms. She laid the outfit on her bed and retreated to the bathroom to do her makeup. She wanted to look hot, irresistible.

She freed her hair from the towel and pulled it back into a tight bun. She such through her makeup bag and got out what she needed. She applied concealer and foundation, setting it with a press powder before turning her attention to her eyes. Beth decided on a nude look, but she added a few darker browns to it to make her blue eyes pop. She topped off her eyes with a small smear of eyeliner to make a cute cat eye and a few swipes of mascara. She completed her makeup with a cherry lip. She pulled her tight shorts on and her V-neck before slipping her feet into her Toms. She looked at her reflection in her full length mirror and pulled the band from her hair, letting the blonde layers fall to her shoulders. 'It's dry enough," Beth thought, 'This hot Georgia weather will ruin it anyway.'

She grabbed one of her satchels and stuffed her wallet and her phone in it before dashing out of her bedroom door. Before she walked out onto the porch, she grabbed the keys to her truck from the small table in the foyer. Hershel looker over and saw her, but he didn't stop her. Their last fight was pretty explosive and he didn't want to poke the bear anymore. Maggie was walking back to the house when she saw Beth leaving. Maggie grinned and waved and Beth smiled and waved back as she pulled out of the driveway.

She knew where the local auto shop was and it was called Dixon's. 'Must be for Daryl's last name.' Beth thought as she pulled into the small parking lot. The garage was in good shape for a small town. Two motorcycles were parked out front along with couple of work trucks. Beth took a deep breath and got out of her truck and walked into the shop. She saw Daryl step out of the shadows and she stared at his dirty state. He had on a greasy white tank top and ripped up black jeans, dirty from the bikes he's been working on. Daryl smirked and walked up to her.

"What d'ya want?" He asked putting one if his hands on his hips, his Georgian accent heavy.

Beth felt the knots in her stomach again, he looked so hot. He was extremely dirty with his oil stained clothes. His white tank top had various spots of black oil littering the front and his jeans were ripped and scuffed. He was sweaty, his hair roughed up and the brown wisps were touching his chin. Beth swallowed and walked closer to him.

"I was just droppin' by!" Beth replied smiling as he stood I front of her wiping his dirty hands on his jeans.

"Why're you droppin by?" He asked, still smirking at her.

"Well you know, I just uhm-.." Beth said, her face turning ten different shades of red.

"You wanted to see me? Is that it?" Daryl said, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Is that bad? Do you not wanna see me?" Beth babbled nervously.

"Maybe." He grunted. "Come over here." Daryl instructed, turning on his heel.

Beth followed him inside and there were a few cars on risers with employees working on them. They turned down a small hallway and into a small office. Beth strode into the office and sat down in one if the metal chairs.

"Is this your office?" She asked curiously, glancing around.

"No, it's Merle's. But I do all the god damned work. That son of a bitch never comes in here." Daryl said, his voice bitter.

"Why did you bring me back here?" She asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"Because you're here for a reason and I want ya to tell me." Daryl said looking into her blue eyes.

"I just- I thought about you a lot." Beth blurted out not meaning too.

"You thought about me?" Daryl asked moving closer to her. Her heart was pounding, why did he make her so nervous?

"Listen, girl. You like me or somthin'?" He asked trying to get her to talk instead of staring at him with that dumb doe eyed look.

"What?" She asked, staring into his blue eyes.

"You don't wanna mess with me." He said, shaking his head stepping back.

"Wait," Beth said grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Why not?"

"Because, I'm pretty much a piece of shit." He said, looking away from her.

"I don't think that." Beth said, a little too innocently.

"Girl, just go home. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, trying to release himself from her grip.

"I don't wanna go home." Beth said pulling his arm toward her causing him to stumble in front of her once more.

He looked down at her, her breasts were firm against her white V-neck and her cutoffs were very tight. Her blonde locks were falling past her shoulders and her cherry red lips were slightly parted. He big blue eyes, lined with black eyeliner, stared back up at him. Daryl swallowed hard and Beth could tell he had formed an erection from the way he was tensing. Beth got a little closer to him mouth and let out a tiny huff, hesitating for a moment. The sexual tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Beth gave in and kissed him on the corner of his mouth hoping for it to lead in to something more.

"What was that?" Daryl mumbled awkwardly.

"A kiss." Beth said nervously. She was hoping he would have kissed her back.

"That wasn't a kiss." He said smirking. Beth didn't know what else to do but stand there with the same wide-eyed stare. Daryl smirked before he pushed his lips against hers causing her to stumble back in surprise as he unexpectedly plunged his tongue into her mouth. Daryl wrapped his arm around her lower back and continued to kiss her heatedly. Beth let out a breathy moan and Daryl broke the kiss, pushing her against the wall.

"Now, that was a kiss." He said inches from her face. She was breathing hard and she could feel the bulge pressing against her pelvis. 'What the hell am I doing?' She thought to herself. She unconsciously pushed him back, earning a confused look.

"Kiss me again." She said pulling him back and grabbing his hardened bulge. It caught him off guard and he grunted, although he didn't mind what was happening. Beth was still holding onto him when he spoke.

"Why d'ya want me so bad?" Daryl asked in a strangled tone, feeling her small hand begin to move in circles.

"I don't know." Beth said softly, rubbing the bulge that was straining against his zipper.

He quickly he grabbed her hips and forced her back against the wall. She felt his bulge press against her and he crashed his lips upon hers once more. He forcefully slid his tongue past her swollen lips as their tongues began to wrestle once more. He moved one of his hands and slid it down her front and past the hem of her shorts. He wiggled his fingers past the elastic of her panties and slid his hand in.

"Oh." Beth moaned lightly in between kisses.

"You said you wanted me." He whispered seductively into her ear.

He began to slowly rub her sensitive area with the flat of his palm while slowly moving his lips against her neck. He reached up with his other hand and pulled down the neck of her shirt, grabbing her breast and slowly squeezing the soft flesh. A light moan left Beth's mouth as he began to roll her nipple between his fingers, pinching the hardened peak lightly. His other hand moved further south and continued teasing her. Once his fingers were slick with her juices, he forced two inside her making her moan loudly. She continued to pump his fingers in and out of her with a different force each time. Beth gripped his shoulder as he massaged the tightening muscles. She continued to wiggle her hips and whimper while he whispered dirty things into her ear.

"You want it harder, don't ya?" Daryl coaxed, pressing wet kisses to her neck. She was clenching around his fingers and about to climax, when they heard a loud rapping on the door.

"Hey little brother! Open the god damn door!" Merle yelled through the locked door.

"Shit." Beth said and Daryl reluctantly pulled his fingers out of her and from her tight shorts. Daryl examined his dripping fingers and smirked at her before wiping them on his jeans. Beth turned scarlet and pressed her mouth into a firm line.

"This isn't funny." She said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, it is." Daryl said, walking to the door. Beth stared after him and shook her head.

"Don't forget to fix that shirt." He smirked pointing to her chest. She looked down to find that one of her breasts were out. A vivid blush burned Beth's cheeks as she adjusted herself. Daryl unlocked the door and Merle strode in with a shit eating grin on his face as soon as he laid eyes on Beth.

"Well, well, well. What's going on here, baby brother?" Merle asked, chuckling. Flicking his eyes between the two.

"Nothin'." Daryl grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong. Looks like you got yourself a sweet piece of ass, baby brother." Merle said. "You guys were makin' love sweet love." Merle said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Daryl said, glaring at him. Beth blushed with wide eyes from across the room. Merle looked over at her, his face breaking into a predatory grin.

"How're ya doing sweetheart? Don't hurt him too bad." He said sarcastically.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Daryl said, raising his voice as he shoved Merle back.

"If you don't want her I'll take 'er. She's a loud one." Merle said, licking his lips and looking over at her. Beth crossed her arms and looked away.

"What did I say?" Daryl shouted, pushing Merle again and this time causing him to fall back.

"Alright, take it easy." Merle yelled, sending a forceful blow to Daryl's jaw. A trickle of blood left the corner of his mouth and rolled onto the right side of his chin. Beth rushed over to Daryl and held onto his arm. Daryl tried to push her away, but she refused to move. Daryl opened his eyes and glared and Merle angrily.

"Get out!" Daryl yelled. Merle mumbled something along the lines of 'Go fuck yourself.' and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

"Daryl, are you alright?" Beth asked in a worried tone, causing Daryl to glare at her.

"I'm fine." He said in an annoyed tone,

"Does your brother always hit you like that?" She asked, reaching for something to wipe his chin with, a worried look plastered in her face.

"It's alright, I'm sorry 'bout what he said." Daryl replied avoiding eye contact with her as she handed him a towel. He wiped off his mouth and looked at her. "I'm really sorry." He said again.

"It's- it doesn't matter" Beth said, looking at him with her arms crossed. A pained expression came across her face and she slumped her shoulders.

"I'm so stupid..." Beth said looking away from his eyes.

"What? Why are you sayin' that" Daryl asked, confused by her sudden change in mood.

"Because. Daryl, I'm not this kind of girl." She said, tears forming in her eyes. You could hear the regret in her voice and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I thought if I found somebody else it would make me feel better about what I have done, but it's not helping. I'm just an even bigger slut!" Beth yelled, breaking down into tears. Daryl looked up at her and didn't say anything.

"I have to go." Beth said, wiping her eyes as she walked to the door embarrassed.

"Beth, wait." Daryl said grabbing her arm. She stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I don't think you're a slut." Daryl said awkwardly.

"Whatever." Beth said trying to leave again, but Daryl pulled her back and into his arms.

"I think you're a bit fucked up, but so am I. So, it really doesn't matter does it?" He said softly, looking into her watery eyes with their lips inches apart.

"I don't know." Beth said quietly looking back into his deep blue eyes. Daryl stared into her eyes a few more seconds before she spoke up.

"Take me out." She said kissing the side of his mouth. Daryl's eyes widened, her words taking him by surprise.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Take me out...on a date. You know?" She said tugging his hand and batting her eyes a little.

"Oh." He said, uneasily.

"Pick me up at seven tonight and then we will go somewhere." Beth said smiling blinking her tears away.

"Alright..." He said, his voice edging a bit. "Where you live?"

"At the Greene farm. You can't miss it." She said still smiling.

"Oh..uhm..alright." He said, slightly worried at the mention of the name Greene.

"What? Are you afraid?" She asked, smirking at him.

"No, not at all." He said quickly, snapping out of his worried state. Daryl's arms fell from her waist and they made their way out of the office. Daryl opened the door and led her out of the garage, passing Merle who was working under a car.

"I'll see you tonight." Beth giggled, pecking Daryl on the cheek as she got into her truck. Daryl nodded and watched her as she sped off.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, I do have an announcement to make. I think I may quit writing because I'm pretty sure I suck ass at it. I might not but I'm still feeling shitty about it so well see. I will at least TRY to finish this story but only if I get my confidence back. THANKS to all you who read it means a lot to me :)

And ALWAYS remember to go check out my wonderful betas story "Expired Lover" by: Bethyladdixon :)

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Beth sat on the end of her bed and anxiously awaited Daryl's arrival. She took about me hour and a half to get ready, she wanted to look flawless. She slipped on a baby pink dress that was tight around her torso and flowed down to just above her knees. Instead of loose bouncy curls, Beth straightend her hair to where it fell generously past her shoulders. As for her makeup, she flushed her cheeks with a light pink blush and lined her eyes with a thin black liner and curled her lashes before she lightly coated them with mascara, topping it off with a bold pink matte balm for her lips. Her goal was to look as natural as possible, but still look pretty. Her stomach flipped over itself when Daryl had ran his fingers over her hungrily earlier that day. She wanted to recreate that moment.

Beth was still sitting on her bed twirling her hair nervously when she heard the low rumble of Daryl's motorcycle in the distance. Beth's heart jumped with excitement as she slipped on a pair of white pumps and practically ran downstairs. By the time Beth got to the front door, Hershel was already rising from the couch to see who had pulled up outside. Beth huffed at her Dad before she rushed out onto the porch.

"Daryl!" Beth squealed happily as Daryl awkwardly waved, getting off of the sleek black Triumph. 'Damn, she looks good.' Daryl thought, eyeing her up and down as she ran over and hugged him before pecking a light kiss to his lips.

"Sweetheart, you look fu- I mean great, but um...but I think you might need to change clothes." Daryl said, cupping her elbow as she pulled away. Daryl's body tensed when he saw Hershel walk out into the porch out of the corner of his eye.

"Is something wrong with it?" Beth asked in a worried tone, her eyes searching his face for answers.

"No, it's just that I brought my bike...and you're in a dress and them high heels." Daryl sputtered nervously as Hershel listened into the conversation.

"Oh, right!" Beth said, slightly embarrassed as she turned around to change, "I'll be right back, this is my Daddy. talk to him!" Beth chirped as she motioned to Hershel, who was eyeing Daryl disgustedly, Daryl cleared his throat nervously and walked up onto the porch.

"I know who you are." Hershel said before Daryl could even open his mouth, "I can't control Bethany anymore, but I pray that she lets you go fast. You're nothing but trouble." Daryl rolled his eyes and looked away from Hershel, who raised an eyebrow at Daryl's disrespectful gesture.

"You're just digging yourself a deeper hole the more you roll those eyes, young man." Hershel reprimanded causing Daryl to whip towards him.

"I'm thirty-five years old and I don't need your opinion or your rules, old man. Beth's an adult she can make her own choices." Daryl growled defiantly, getting closer to Hershel.

Daryl's voice rose slightly, but not loud enough to be noticed by Beth. Hershel cut his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, when Beth popped out onto the porch smiling. She had changed into short black cargo shorts, a see through purple tank top with a black bandeau underneath and her black Toms. Daryl and Hershel were about a foot from each other and they looked like they were about to have a showdown. Boy, did Daryl look pissed.

"Is everythin' okay?" Beth asked, looking at the two. Daryl straightened his posture and straightened his leather vest.

"Everything's perfect." Daryl said, making eye contact with her.

She walked over to Daryl and wound her arm around his. Beth was still mad at Hershel and this was pissing him off to no end. What better way to make Daddy mad then bring a bad boy to the house? He didn't like Daryl for some reason and damn did she want to know why.

"Let's go." Beth said, breaking the silence. Daryl glared at Hershel once more before nodding his head and leading her towards the Triumph.

"Alright sweetheart, put this on." Daryl said getting back onto the motorcycle and handing her a small black helmet. Beth nodded and put the helmet on and got onto the back of the motorcycle. He started the bike up and Beth jumped a little and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"You good? Just remember to lean with me an' the bike, don't resist the pull. Got it?" He asked her, chuckling softly. The way she jumped and damn near rushed the breath out of him, this had to be the first time she been on a motorcycle.

"Yeah." Beth replied, nervously clenching onto him tighter as they took off. He turned out of the long driveway and they were on their way.

"Hun, you're gonna have to loosen up a little," Daryl called over his shoulder, "Ya ain't gonna fall off." Daryl reassured her. He didn't mind that she is pressed up against him, she was just clinging onto him for dear life and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Where are you takin' me?" Beth asked loudly, loosening her grip on his middle. Daryl changed gears and twisted the clutch before answering.

"You'll see." Daryl replied shortly, focusing on the road.

They drove for about thirty minutes before Daryl pulled into the parking lot of Dixon's. He pulled around to the back and entered one of the open garage doors. Daryl cut the engine and kicked down the kickstand and got off of the bike, walking over to close the garage door. Beth took off her helmet as Daryl got back onto the Triumph, facing her. Beth was beyond confused. Was this his idea of a date?

"What are we doing here?" Beth asked confusedly, hoping that he would explain himself.

"Do ya want an honest answer?" He replied, avoiding her gaze. Beth kept her eyes trained on his face and answered.

"Yeah, I suppose so." She said, still confused. He was acting like he was hiding something and it was making her nervous.

"I have never taken a girl like you on a date. I didn't know what the hell to do." Daryl admitted shyly, his cheeks burning with a vivid blush.

Beth knit her eyebrows together. This threw her off, he was a bad boy. Surely he knew how to take woman on a date or was he really this nervous and clueless? 'A girl like you?' Beth thought, replaying his words in her head, 'What the heck is that supposed to mean?' Daryl's nervousness was cut and it made him all the more attractive. He had quirks and Beth was figuring them out.

"A girl like me?" She asked, gaining eye contact with Daryl. Daryl picked at the hole in his jeans before answering.

"You told me you were a slut, but I don't think you really are. The only women that I've ever been around were sluts that I picked up from the bar. You ain't one of them." Daryl said as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Daryl, I don't know what to say." Beth said blushing. He thought so much of her, it made her it made her squirm. If only she could tell him that she wasn't the perfect princess that she looked like.

"I don't think you should be hanging around me." Daryl said looking at her with furrowed brows. Beth felt a pent up rage bubble up inside of her. Had Daddy said something to him?

"What!? Now you sound like my Dad." Beth said, her voice rising and her hands balling up into fists.

"I'm not a good guy-.." Daryl started, but Beth cut him off by grabbing shirt and yanking him towards her. Daryl stopped mid sentence and look at her with wide eyes and raised an eyebrow at her sudden burst of strength.

"I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy Daryl. I like you. Deal with it." Beth seethed, looking into his eyes, their lips inches apart. Her outburst completely took him by surprise and for once in his life he didn't have a comeback. Beth moved closer and Daryl nervously looked into her eyes.

"Beth, stop." Daryl breathed, their lips barely touching. The closer she got to him, the more intoxicated he became by her distinct scent of strawberries and vanilla.

Beth grabbed the side of his face with both of her hands pushed her lips onto his. Daryl didn't stop her this time. She sucked on his bottom lip as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. The more their tongues tangled together, the rougher Daryl got. Beth scooted closer to him to where she was practically sitting on his lap. Daryl harshly gripped her hips as she took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked lightly before biting down. She let go of his face and splayed one hand in his chest and roughly grabbed bulge in his jeans with the other making him grunt in approval. He quickly grabbed Beth and hoisted her onto his lap to where his bulge was pressed onto the apex between her thighs. Daryl grabbed the base of her neck and yanked her mouth to his, making her moan into his mouth as his plunged his tongue into her mouth and began to swirl his tongue around hers.

Daryl slid his hands under her shirt and swept his rough hands over her flat, firm stomach, leaving goosebumps in their midst. Daryl ran his hands to her sides and then to her back and pulled her bandeau down, making Beth whimper in anticipation. Daryl continued to move his lips with hers as he roughly cupped her breasts and began to squeeze them. Beth moaned loudly into his mouth and ran her hands through his shaggy hair. He removed one hand from her breast and reached up, cupping her cheek, moving his thumb across the soft flesh of her jaw.

He wound his arm around her waist and roughly lifted his hips to grind against her, Beth squeaked at the movement as Daryl smirked at her while doing it again. Beth smirked back at him devilishly and moved from his lap and started to tug on his belt before unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. Daryl let out a moan as she pulled his erection out of his jeans and began to pull on his length.

"Fu-uck." Daryl grunted, his words faltering as she began to move her hand faster. He bit back a moan as she harshly gripped him tighter. Daryl mumbled something along the lines of 'damn' before he opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist causing her to let go of his erection.

"Come 'ere." He said, pulling her back onto his lap, starting to impatiently unzip her shorts.

"Let me take them off." Beth said seductively as she got off of the bike and stripped in front of him.

She pulled her shirt off along with her bandeau and kicked off her shorts, leaving her in her Toms and underwear. Beth got back onto the motorcycle and immediately began to unbutton his long sleeve denim shirt, effectively pulling it off and throwing it onto the ground. He wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer, his length pressured up against her sensitive spot all the way to her belly button.

"Fuck me." She breathed into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe lightly.

"Oh I will, sweetheart." Daryl growled, brushing her entrance with his fingertips as he moved her panties to the side. He gripped Beth's hip firmly, lining his erection up with her entrance and then slowly lowering her down onto his erection. Beth started to pulse around him as he adjusted himself in her.

"Shit." Daryl moaned as she began to move up and down on him, sliding himself out of her just enough before she would jam her hips down, making him bury himself deeper in her each time. Beth quivered and a tiny yelp left her lips every time she sunk down onto his length.

"Fuck, Beth." Daryl moaned huskily, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them as she bounced up and down on him. Daryl's hips began to jerk upward causing Beth to let out a tiny squeal as he filled her more. Daryl hooked a hand under her knee and lifted her leg so he could go deeper as Beth tried to set a pace.

"Christ," Daryl breathed, placing wet sloppy licks and kisses from her collarbone to her neck, "cum for me girl." Daryl cooed, lifting his hips up to meet hers. Beth whimpered as he stared to push into her harder and deeper. Daryl placed his hand on her hips and stilled her.

"Let's get off of this thing." Daryl groaned. Beth wrapped her legs around his waist and Daryl lifted her up and carried her over to the shop door and entered a room before opening another door that led to his office.

The last time she was there she noticed to doors in his office and now she knew where the other one led. Daryl kicked the door shut and put her down into the soft carpet right in front of his desk. Once he settled himself between her legs, he began to relentlessly pound his hips into hers making Beth dig her fingernails into his back. He lifted Beth's leg and put it over his hip, enabling himself to angle deeper. The faster he set his pace, the more of Beth's juices rushed out of her. He continues to slam into her after each time. He put his forehead to hers and pulled her sweaty hair back a little.

"Daryl." Beth choked out, her voice drowning in pleasure. He let go of her hair and pinned her wrists above her head with both hands and continued to pound harder into her, her wetness seeping to her thighs making them slick.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Beth cried out, her toes curling as she kept one leg draped over his hip.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Daryl whispered in her ear, making Beth shiver. She loved when he called her that, the way he said it pushed Beth closer to the edge. All he had to do was talk to her and she was immediately set off.

"Yes, fuck yes." Beth stuttered, not able to put enough words together to form a sentence.

He leaned down and pushed his mouth onto hers, forcefully shoving his tongue in between her lips, prying her mouth open and sliding his tongue along with hers. He kept his mouth adjoined with hers, swallowing her moans as his thrusts became messier. Beth felt the warmness food her abdomen as she teetered in the edge of her release.

"Daryl, oh fuck. Daryl!" She cried out as she felt the ball in her stomach explode with pleasure. Beth was twitching and breathless underneath him as he continued to sloppily thrust into her, he had lost all rhythm he had. Daryl buried his head into the crook of her neck and attempted to keep thrusting into her.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Daryl grunted, jerking and pulsing inside of her as he rotated his hips lightly. Daryl pressed soft kisses from her neck to her mouth before rolling over and collapsing beside her. They both laid there out of breath for a second before Daryl got up quickly and stuffed himself back in his pants, avoiding eye contact as Beth got to her feet and adjusted her panties. They walked back out into the garage and Beth strode over to her pile of clothes, getting dressed as Daryl buttoned up his long sleeve denim shirt and pulled his vest back on.

"Are you gonna say somethin'?" Beth asked sassily braking the silence as she zipped up the shorts.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said darkly, rolling his sleeves up.

"Well you did." Beth said rolling her eyes walking closer to him, his back turned.

"It's not a bad thing." Beth said softly staring at him from behind. Daryl turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Why you wanna get involved with me?" Daryl asked nervously.

"I told you why...I like you." Beth replied looking up to him, standing against him. He didn't say anything he just stared at her for a few seconds curiously as if he didn't believe her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pecked him on the lips.

"Can we go on a date now?" Beth asked kissing him on the lips again, "Let's go to the diner."

"Alright." He said as she slowly let go of his waist. He went over and pushed the garage door open. When he turned around she was already on the back of the motorcycle with her helmet on smiling at him. He smirked at her and shook his head and got on.

"You're fucking crazy." He said as he cranked up the bike and they drove off to the diner.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it :) PLEASE REVIEW

SPECIAL THANKS: My beta is literally the greatest person out there and she helps me out on my smut scenes :) if you wanna read the best bethyl AU ever written, GO CHECK HER OUT! Bethyladdixon!

PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Short Chapter but I think you guys are really gonna like where its going :) PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

They eventually pulled into the parking lot of the diner after about ten minutes. Daryl rolled up to the huge glass windows and parked, letting Beth get off before him. He hung their helmets on the handle bars and straightened his shirt. Beth unexpectedly reached down and laced her fingers with his causing him to shoot her a confused look. A smirk pulled at his lips and his fingers tightened with hers as they walked into the diner. The diner had a fifties vibe to it from the black and white tiles, the white walls lined with antiques including a Greene family picture, the black booths and to the chrome tables. Beth tugged him to one of the tables in the back and plopped down. Daryl soaked in the scenery and stared at Beth blankly as she smiled at him. Beth was about to say something when the waitress Sarah walked up and interrupted. Sarah had on a black V-neck, black skinny jeans and converse, her hair was brown with purple underneath and black eyeliner lined her brown eyes. She was also very tall, she had at least a couple of inches on Daryl and more than a few on Beth.

"Sarah! Oh my goodness I haven't seen you I forever!" Beth chirped, looking up at the tall brunette.

"Beth, you're back in town?!" Sarah asked excitedly, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I am!" Beth said, getting up to give her a hug.

"I've missed you." Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around Beth's shoulders.

"Oh my god, Sarah you have no idea. It was so weird not seeing you in chemistry and English everyday!" Beth replied as they stopped hugging. "I have missed my normal routine of being here, ya know?"

"I know. Well, it's nice to see you again." Sarah said, lightly laughing as she turned to look at Daryl who was looking away from them.

"And who is this?" Sarah said with an interested tone, smiling.

"This is Daryl!" Beth said excitedly as he snapped out of his daze and looked at the both of them confusedly.

"Are you guys dating? I saw you two holding hands and looking adorable." Sarah asked straightforwardly, smirking at Daryl who was giving her the 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Uh." Daryl stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"We are just friends right now." Beth said smiling, trying to avoid the awkwardness. Beth sat back down and looked up to Sarah, who was clicking her pen and pulling out her notepad.

"Well, what would you guys like to drink?" Sarah asked smiling at them.

"Water." Daryl said, looking up at Sarah, trying to make it less awkward by talking to her.

"Alright. Sweet tea?" Sarah asked as she turned to Beth, who was still happy as ever.

"Yep! You remembered!" Beth replied, grinning.

"I will be right out with those." Sarah said as she handed them each a menu.

They sat there for a few moments and looked through the menu as an awkward silence consumed them. Daryl looked to uncomfortable when Sarah asked if they were dating, Beth truly felt bad for him. He was awkward enough with these moments when they were alone, she'd hate to imagine how uncomfortable Sarah made him with her straightforwardness.

"I'm sorry that she asked you if we were dating." Beth blurted out, causing Daryl to jump.

"What? No, it's fine" Daryl said smirked.

"I think it freaked you out. Didn't it? She's just really straightforward and..." She blurted, her words jumbling together.

"No, it didn't...I promise." Daryl said, chuckling, "Why are you so worried, it's alright."

"Alright then." She said, relief washing over her. Beth looked at him and tried not to smile. She felt extremely fuzzy on the inside and she didn't know why he just seemed to do that to her.

"What are you getting to eat?" Beth asked as she looked at him dreamily.

"Nothin'." He said, meeting her gaze.

"Nothin'? Daryl, you gotta be hungry!" Beth said, surprised. Daryl raised an eyebrow and shifted in his seat.

"I ain't." He said rolling his eyes as Sarah came back to the table.

"Ya'll ready to order?" She asked

"I want macaroni and cheese." Beth told Sarah. Sarah scribbled the order on the pad and looked at Daryl expectantly.

"I don't want nothin'." He said as politely as possible. Sarah raised her eyebrow and nodded her head and put her pen behind her ear.

"Alrighty then. You two have fun, it's coming right out." Sarah said happily, turning around and heading to the counter to place the order.

"Seriously? Mac 'n' Cheese?" He asked in a teasing tone, chuckling at her.

"It's my favorite!" She said giggling at him.

"I want to get serious for a second." Beth said, her expression hardening. Daryl rolled his eyes and looked away. 'Oh my god, what is it now?' He thought.

"Why does Daddy not like you?" She asked, her blue eyes searching his face.

"Eh, we just don't get along." He lied, shrugging.

"What's the real reason?" Beth said getting an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Would ya leave me alone about it?" He replied getting angry when they were interrupted by Sarah who walked up and gave Beth her macaroni.

"No I won't leave you alone about it. Daryl, whatever you did it doesn't matter. The past is the past." She said trying to soften him up.

"Beth, you want the truth?" He replied looking into her eyes.

"Yeah." She said staring at him intensely.

"When I was real young I worked as a farm hand...and uh...I tipped some of your fathers cows because Merle wanted to. I got fired. That's why he don't like me." Daryl said as he ran some fingers through her hair.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" She said as she took a spoonful of macaroni and cheese and shoved it into her mouth.

"Yeah." He said, trying to smile.

"Don't feel bad about it. My daddy tends to hold grudges for too long." Beth said annoyed, taking another bite of her food.

"Don't be so hard on him. You're lucky to have an old man who cares for ya." Daryl said gruffly, dropping his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked innocently. Her brow furrowing ind her eyes widening innocently.

"Nothin'." Daryl said shortly, trying to avoid the subject.

Beth took a spoonful of the food, "Your dad not so nice?"

"My dads a dick, so is Merle." Daryl said quietly, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Oh...I'm sorry Daryl." Beth said sadly, she felt bad for Daryl.

"It don't matter, break out the violins fer me. I don't care, I'm alright." He said as he let out a chuckle.

"Daryl...stop." Beth said rolling her eyes. "I'm being serious"

"And so am I." Daryl replied smirking at her.

"Why do you live with Merle then?" Beth asked confusedly.

"I don't really know." Daryl said shaking his head. Merle was an asshole, but he was blood.

"Well, you should move away from him if ya don't like him." Beth said, shoving another spoonful of noodles in her mouth.

"It ain't like that, he's my brother." Daryl replied taking a sip of his water.

"If he's mean to ya, tell him straight." Beth said, stabbing at her food with her spoon as she looked at Daryl.

"Ahh, it ain't that easy." Daryl grumbled, looking at Beth who was grinning.

"Yea it is, I tell Maggie straight all of the time. Just try it." She said smirking. Daryl shook his head and chuckled.

"Maybe..." He said with a smirk.

Beth eventually finished her food and Sarah came around with the check and Daryl paid. They made their way out the door to get back on his bike.

"It's gettin' late. I should take ya home." Daryl said as he started the bike and and twisted the clutch, revving it up. Beth mumbled in agreement and they started on the way back to the farm.

They arrived at Hershel's farm pulling into the gravel driveway all the way up to where they were near the porch. He turned the bike off and got off to walk her to the door.

"What are you doin'?" Beth asked in a worried tone.

"Shouldn't I walk you to the door?" He asked confused. Beth's eyes widened as she tripped over her words.

"Yes but...alright." Beth said grabbing his hand while they walked up the steps to the front door. She turned to where they were facing each other and she held both his hands in hers and looked up at him.

"Thanks for a great night." she said smiling at him.

"Uhm, yeah." He said smiling back, nervously.

"Can I have your number?" Beth said pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Daryl looked at her a moment before answering.

"Uh, sure!" He said, he told her his number as she plugged it in.

"I'm gonna text and call you better answer." Beth said giggling and batting her eyelashes.

"I will. Don't worry." Daryl said smirking at her. She threw herself on him and gave him a hug. He awkwardly wrapped arms around her then they stood there for a minute before they let go.

"I will call you." Beth said smiling at him.

"Alright." He said smiling at her. She went to open her door as Daryl walked off the porch to go to his bike. When Beth got inside she saw Maggie waiting for her on the couch.

"Hey Maggie." She said softly, Maggie walked over to Beth and she looked worried.

"What's the matter?" Beth asked nervously. Maggie's demeanor was freaking her out.

"Look Beth, Daddy was talking to me today. And he wants to kick you out of the house if you keep hanging with this guy." Maggie said worriedly.

"What? Daddy wouldn't really do that! Would he?" Beth asked worriedly.

"Beth...you're an adult and I think he really will." Maggie said as they started walking up the stairs to their rooms.

"Maggie what Daryl did was just something stupid, he did it when he was a kid. I mean..." Beth said trying to defend him, but Maggie cut her off.

"Beth I just wanted to let you know...he doesn't like Daryl and if it's this bad...I think you need to leave him." Maggie said in a serious tone.

Beth sighed and gave her sister a hug and they went into their rooms. Beth took her clothes off and hopped in the shower. She thought about all what happened and she was just sick of how her Daddy was holding this stupid grudge. She decided she wasn't going to leave Daryl. She was just starting to really like him...better than anyone she had every dated before. They weren't dating but you know, she felt something stronger and she was hoping Daryl did too.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Beth woke up to the annoying buzz of her alarm. She rolled over, it was 9:00 AM. She groaned and rolled over to check her phone, 'I need to call Daryl.' She thought, although Maggie's words still burned in her brain. 'If you keep hanging out with this guy..' Beth could lie. She could say she was going to see..her friend Sarah or her friend Carol..her dad wouldn't find out. She would make sure of that. She crawled out of bed and into the shower, she turned on some music. It was her Lana Del Rey playlist. She put it on shuffle, stripped of her clothes then got into the shower. She began to sing along.

"They say I'm too young to love you

They say I'm too dumb to see

They judge me like a picture book  
By the colors, like they forgot to read

I think we're like fire and water  
I think we're like the wind and sea

You're burning up, I'm cooling down  
You're up, I'm down  
You're blind, I see

But I'm free  
I'm free"

She finished rinsing out the conditioner from her hair then stepped out of the shower and continued to let the music play while she wrapped up in a towel around herself.

"Oh baby oh baby I'm in love." Beth sang along to the next song.

She combed out her hair and looked at her appearance. She wished she looked older, maybe Daryl would want to actually be with her. She has a feeling he doesn't, and believe it or not it depresses her. She turned the music off on her phone and put on a robe. She walked down the stairs to find her father and Maggie talking happily and eating cereal at the table. Beth smiled at them then went into the kitchen and poured some coffee into the cup with some cream then walked back into the dining room and sat down with them at the table.

"Good morning, Beth." Hershel said, smiling at her.

"Mornin' Daddy." She said, returning the smile.

"What are you thinking about doing today, Beth?" Maggie asked, hoping Beth wasn't going to go see Daryl again.

"I think I am going to see Carol. I haven't seen her in three years, Daddy. I wanna go see her. Would that be okay?" Beth asked innocently as she batted her eyes at Hershel.

"That would be fine. You know I love Carol, she's one of your good friends from high school." Hershel said happily as he got up to put his dishes away. He knew she was lying, he knew she would go see Daryl today...but he wasn't going to stop her. Maggie looked at Beth as Hershel left the room.

"Good job." Maggie whispered, smiling. Beth giggled and Maggie joined along. Hershel walked back inside and looked at them both.

"I'm happy to see you two smilin' again. I'm going to go feed the horses, you girls need anything just give me a holler." He said smiling at the two, then heading outside. As they heard the slam of the screen door Maggie and Beth started laughing again.

"Are you guys official?" Maggie asked giddily.

"What? No..." Beth said looking away.

"Wait, what? Beth you have got to be kidding me?" Maggie scoffed.

"What?" Beth asked, annoyed.

"I thought you guys were going to be dating. Are you just having a fling?" Maggie asked slightly angry.

"Listen Maggie..I don't know but I'm gonna call him and I'm gonna ask if we can talk today. I will ask him then." Beth said defending herself.

"Well..be careful." Maggie said smiling at her as they heard Glenn walk in the door.

"Maggie!" He called out.

"Glenn!" Maggie said excitedly as she ran to Glenn and kissed him. Bet. rolled her eyes and got up to walk upstairs. She went Into her room and grabbed her phone. She sat down on the bed and called Daryl.

"Hello?" Daryl answered gruffly.

"Hey, it's Beth." She said excitedly.

"Oh, hey." He replied, his tone softening.

"Is now a good time to come over?" Beth asked sweetly.

"Uh yea..yea. That's great, sweetheart. Just come over whenever." Daryl said softly.

"Okay. I will be there shortly!" Beth said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll see ya then." Daryl replied.

"See ya." Beth said as she ended the call and smiled to herself. She went into her bathroom and put a thin black line over her top waterline and coated her lashes with black mascara. Then she put on a bright pink lip stain, no foundation this time. She went to her closet and put on a bright orange crop top with army green shorts. Grabbing her purse, slipping into her black Vans she bolted out the door and to her truck.

In about half an hour she arrived at Dixon's. She hopped out of the truck and waltzed inside. Daryl saw her walk into the shop and started smiling.

"Well look who's here." Daryl said standing up from where he had been squatting while fixing tires on a bike.

"Can we talk." Beth asked smiling, while pushing some hair out of her face.

"Uh..ya." Daryl said, opening the door into the building and into the office where they found Merle who kept looking directly at Beth, licking his lips. Daryl saw Merle's sleazy gaze and punched his gut causing Merle to step back.

"Fuckin' stop it." Daryl growled at his brother who was trying to catch his breath again. Beth and Daryl entered Daryl's office and shut and locked the door behind them.

"Whatcha wanna talk bout?" Daryl asked looking away from her, feeling like he knew where this conversation was leading.

"I just need to ask you some things.." Beth said, stepping closer to him.

"Ask me." Daryl said looking back up at her into her blue eyes. Beth began to feel those knots in her stomach..he was going to reject her, she just knew it.

"I know you said you don't want anything more.." Beth eased out still looking into his eyes and gulping.

"More of what?" Daryl asked putting his hands on her hips which made her shiver.

"I want to date you." Beth's said as her words stumbled out, starting to breathe heavily. Daryl rolled his eyes and took his hands off her hips and turned away from her and crossed his arms. Beth's face immodestly turned red and she felt like she was going to cry.

"Why?" He asked, turning back around.

"Because." She belted out with a shakey voice. "I want you."

"No." He said looking away from her once more. Beth became angry at his sudden change in attitude when she mentioned commitment.

"Why!" She yelled to him with her sudden burst of anger.

"Why?! Because I don't want to be your little bitch. Sweetheart, I got better things to do with my time!" He yelled in her face.

'Don't cry, don't cry. Don't cry.' She kept telling herself in the back of her mind.

"Just try it!" Beth yelled back, keeping her confidence.

"I don't wanna fuckin' try it!" He yelled back at her.

"Why not? Are you scared?" She asked angrily with a smug look.

"What? Scared? Fuck you, I ain't scared. It ain't like that. I'm not your little boy toy. Get the fuck outta here ya stupid bitch!" Daryl screamed at her.

She felt a tear roll down her face and she turned around and ran out of the room Daryl staying behind. 'What the fuck did I do.' Daryl thought. 'Damn it.' Beth walked into the hallway to find Merle smiling at her. He blocked her way.

"Why're you so sad little girl?" Merle asked sarcastically, looking her over like prey. Avoiding eye contact she answered softly, but angrily.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Beth growled, tears stinging her eyes.

"No. How 'bout you hold up." Merle said as he gripped her wrist and pulled her toward him. She gasped looked up at him to see him smiling down at her.

"Ugh! Fuck you both!" Beth screamed loud as she could as she shook off Merle's hand and pushed him violently out of the way and back outside to her truck. She cranked it up and drove back home.

"God damn it!" Daryl said punching the wall. He was frustrated, with her, with himself, just everything. He ran his fingers through his long greasy hair and huffed out a few more curse words before feeling like total shit.

"Fuck." He breathed out to himself.

Merle walked in smirking, "Oh, baby brother. That bitch is fucking with you bad."

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled, getting in Merle's face.

"You ain't fallin' in love are you?" Merle scoffed. Daryl didn't answer he just glared at him.

"Oh you got it bad. She fucked you up big time. What happened to you? You used to be a big dog. Little brother, you came home with those women every night you came home from the bar." Merle taunted him.

"I said shut up." Daryl shouted knocking Merle in the jaw sending him to the ground.

"You fuck up everything for me!" Daryl screamed at him as he walked off and got onto his bike.

Beth drove into the driveway trying to hide the fact that she has been crying all the way home. She walked into the door to find Hershel sitting there waiting for her.

"Hello Bethany." He said looking over to her, she was avoided his gaze as she walked in.

"Hey..Daddy." She said as more tears formed in her eyes eventually falling down her cheeks. Hershel got up from his chair and walked over to her and warped his arms around her. She began to cry louder.

"You were right daddy, I hate him. I hate him to much." Beth sobbed into his chest causing her words to muffle.

"It's gonna be okay." Hershel reassured her kissing her head. After a little while longer of her crying and saying what a dirtbag he was, she calmed down a bit and they went and sat on the couch together.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Beth said breaking the silence.

"Beth we need to talk, it's going to be alright. I just think I should tell you the real reason why I hated him."

"What?" Beth said, still drying her eyes.

"Daryl, years ago.." Hershel began, but Beth interrupted him.

"He tipped your cows." Beth said confused. "Daddy he told me. Why did you hate him for such a long time for that?"

"Is that what he told you?" Hershel asked confused and becoming even more bitter toward him.

"Beth, he burned down my barn." Hershel said. There was long silence.

"Daddy, he wouldn't have done that." Beth argued in disbelief.

"This happened before you were born." Hershel said, looking down.

"He was a farmhand like he said, but he..made some choices that weren't his best. We threw him I'm jail for 2 months but I let him out. I couldn't see a young boy rot. It was our deal to leave each other alone, but he hurt my little girl. He's gone to far." Hershel said, holding Beth's hand.

"Daddy, he lied to me, you should have told me-Daddy...I'm so sorry." Beth said tears forming in her eyes again.

"He lied to me!" Beth screamed getting up from the couch.

"I fucking hate him!" She shouted running upstairs to slam the door to her room. Hershel shook is head. He knew he should have told her earlier, but he didn't.

Beth took of her clothes as quickly as she could and jumped in the shower and cried some more. She let Daryl use her and even Maggie tried to warn her, her father included. Daryl lied to her about a huge thing. She got out of the shower and dried off. 'Im so stupid' She thought to herself.

She was so tired from crying that she just slipped into bed and she eventually cried herself to sleep. She woke up later that night around 6 and didn't even feel like getting out of bed. She looked at her phone and she saw "three missed calls: Daryl" she locked the phone back and slammed it back on the table violently.

"Fuck him." She grunted to herself. She was past her sad stage she was now just angry with him.

Days passed and he kept calling. She kept ignoring. Maggie got her mind off of him a lot, she was glad to be home with her sister. They went out and started to ride horses everyday when they finished the daily chores around the farm, Beth was doing semi well, keep in mind she wasn't in love with Daryl. She wouldn't deny wanting to fall in love with him or at least starting to...but it was just sex...right? Just sex.

AN: as you can see Beth is an on an emotional roller coaster and so is Daryl all these mood swings and such. BUT Next chapter is gonna be triggering...I'm just gonna go ahead and say that. It's going to have intense scenes of certain things that some May find scary or like I said before 'triggering'


	7. Chapter 7

MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH SEXUAL VIOLENCE

* * *

"Damn it Merle shut the fuck Up!" Daryl screamed to his older brother.

"Come on baby brother, you know you can't get her back!" Merle yelled to Daryl trying to a grip him on.

"Shut the fuck up this ain't about her!" Daryl shouted to Merle.

"Who's it about then?" Merle asked.

"You! You ruin everything for me! You fuck up my life Merle!" Daryl screamed at his brother while shoving him back against the wall.

"The only reason you all worked up is 'cause you can't get your little girlfriend 'cause her daddy don't like you." Merle nagged. "And it's all because you-"

"You know what? I'm gonna tell him the fuckin' truth! I have that evidence of you doing it! Fuck you Merle!" Daryl said as his brother suddenly overpowered the grip he had on his shirt.

"You won't!" Merle screamed at him.

"I fucking will!" Daryl screamed as he got away from his brother and hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.

Merle was Fucked, Daryl had evidence that he was the one who burned down the barn not Daryl? "No fucking way.." Merle said out loud to himself. "He's bluffing."

-Back at Hershel's farm.-

It has been about a week since Daryl and Beth had spoken last. She had calmed down but had planned on keeping away from him...although she did miss him. Tremendously.

Suddenly she got a call, her phone rang and the caller ID said "Merle" she knew it was Daryl's brother, she had put his number in her phone when her and Daryl were on that date.

"Hello," She answered curiously as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey blondie, listen I think you might wanna come down to Dixons," Merle said.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I got some information on your little boyfriend, Daryl. I got some stuff you might wanna see. Very important stuff." He replied.

"...okay." Beth agreed, she knew this was a mistake...but she missed Daryl. Despite of what he did...she wanted to know what kind of 'information' Merle had.

She slipped on her black toms while wearing an old blue v-neck t shirt and black shorts. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun and she had no makeup on. Beth grabbed her keys and got into her truck and drove to Dixons once again. She arrived and walked into the offices to see Merle standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Beth asked in a hurry.

"Come 'ere I'm gonna show you." Merle said as he took her into the garage, she looked around; nobody was here. Merle shut both of the doors and turned to her.

"What's this about?" Beth asked.

"You had a quick turn around didn't ya blondie" Merle said smirking.

"I just don't like being lied to...I'm only here because I want to know...well I just- I don't know why I'm here." Beth said looking down at the ground shyly. Merle walked up to her and grazed his hand over her cheek.

"It's gonna be alright sweet cheeks." He said sexually placing a hand on her cheek.

"What?" Beth asked puzzled almost disgusted with him as she knocked his hand off of her cheek.

"What's the information you know about Daryl?" Beth asked again trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling.

"Daryl isn't here sweetheart," Merle said as he shoved her causing her to fall down. She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"What the fuck!" She yelled to him with a shaky voice

He immediately got down and threw himself on top of her, pinning her wrists down.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Beth screamed squirming underneath him.

"I need you to keep quiet, blondie."

"Fuck you!" Beth screamed at the top of her lungs trying to get free of the weight on top of her.

"Shhhh," Merle whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

Beth felt tears form in her eyes. "Please stop Merle, please stop," she begged him

"You just gotta be real quiet," Merle shushed her as he slobbered on her ear. Beth felt a tear fell roll down her face.

"Please stop." Beth said fidgeting underneath him.

"I said I'm not stopping!" Merle shouted at her as he let go of one of her wrists free and shoved his free hand inside of her shorts, putting his fingers inside of her, she gasped and started screaming.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Merle yelled at her. She tried to gouge his eyes with her fingers but he turned his head the other way and pressed himself onto her even more.

"Get off of me Merle! Get off me!" Beth sobbed

He roughly pulled her shorts down along with her panties. He let go of both of her wrists and quickly undid his pants, taking out his length from his boxers.

"Stop Merle stop! Please stop! Help me! Daryl help me!" Beth screamed as loud as she could while sobbing. She tried to use her hands to pry him off but as soon as she almost had a grip on him he put both hands around her neck causing her to gasp for air.

"Shut the hell up! I'm gonna enjoy this...enjoy what you and my baby brother have been doing," Merle said in a slimy tone. He reached over on the ground and grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her mouth and gagged her. Beth couldn't make a sound, she just whimpered and you could hear her muffled cries.

Merle forced her hands behind her back and then forcefully pushed down on her causing her hands to be trapped, practically crushing them. Beth screamed out in fear and pain.

"Oh yea you want this?" Merle said swirling himself around her sensitive area. Beth squirmed underneath him and closed her eyes. Merle slapped her across the face leaving marks and then used his other hand to forcefully pry her legs open and insert himself. Beth was screaming but it was all muffled. Merle was fully inside of her and he set a heavy pace. He pounded hard and fast.

"Oh yeaaaa." Merle groaned

He slowed down a bit and wiped some tears from her face. She still kept her eyes closed and continued to breathe hard.

"Just pretend it's Daryl," he chuckled sickly.

She squealed through the cloth that was on her face and cried even harder, snot was running all over her face and down the cloth.

"Did he make sweet love to you?" Merle taunted. Picking up the pace

"Or Did he fuck you hard?" He shouted as he began thrusting faster into her.

Beth continued to cry for a while then Merle's thrusts lost pace and he finished inside of her. He pulled out of Beth and backed off of her.

"Mmmm you liked that" he said as he got off of her and stood above her.

Beth frantically pulled her pants up and got up and ran out of the garage through the hallway to her truck. She knew Merle had run after her. She ran out into the rain and as soon as her truck door slammed and locked shut, Merle came out of the front of the shop and was taunting her to come back. She pulled out and drove back home, she arrived to see her dad and Daryl standing on the porch talking, it seems like they are getting along.

Beth ran out of her truck frantically up into the porch. Hershel and Daryl turned to look at her. Tears were running down her face as she ran into her fathers arms.

* * *

short but effective chapter! 3 Hope You guys liked it, MOREEE DRAMA to come :)


End file.
